Problem: The quadratic $8x^2+12x-14$ has two real roots. What is the sum of the squares of these roots? Express your answer as a common fraction in lowest terms.
Let $x_1$ and $x_2$ be the roots of the equation $8x^2+12x-14$. We want to find $x_1^2+x_2^2$. Note that $x_1^2+x_2^2=(x_1+x_2)^2-2x_1x_2$. We know that $x_1+x_2$, the sum of the roots, is equal to $\frac{-b}{a}$, which for this equation is $\frac{-12}{8}=\frac{-3}{2}$. Likewise, we know that $x_1x_2$, the product of the roots, is equal to $\frac{c}{a}$, which for this equation is $\frac{-14}{8}=\frac{-7}{4}$. Thus, $x_1^2+x_2^2=\left(\frac{-3}{2}\right)^2-2\left(\frac{-7}{4}\right)=\frac{9}{4}+\frac{14}{4}=\boxed{\frac{23}{4}}$.